La voz de Natsu
by blaika
Summary: Nadie en el gremio había escuchado cantar a Natsu. Nunca. Así que cuando el mago de fuego se ve obligado a hacerlo en el festival de Fantasía, todos estaban listos para reírse de él. Sin embargo, esto solo serviría para destapar un talento oculto que ni el propio Natsu sabía que tenía. NaLu. Spoilers del manga.


**Siempre quise escribir una historia donde Natsu fuera un cantante, desde que oí las canciones de su seiju, tetsuya. Realmente amo su voz 3**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **El cuaderno de canciones**

A finales de un verano demasiado largo, los habitantes de Magnolia se sorprendieron gratamente al enterarse de que Fairy Tail volvería a realizar el festival de Fantasía por primera vez en nueve años. Numerosos conflictos (guerra incluida) habían transcurrido desde el último festival, por lo que las expectativas eran altas y los miembros del gremio lo sabían. Lucy estaba especialmente entusiasmada y Natsu estaba pagando por ello.

-¿Por qué tenías que ofrecerte a ser la encargada de la decoración si no podías cargar tú misma con todo esto?- masculló el mago de cabello rosa mientras cargaba una docena de cajas con compras. La rubia lo había obligado a acompañarla por el centro comercial para abastecerse de guirnaldas de luces, géneros, accesorios para disfraces y un sinfín de artículos decorativos para los carros alegóricos.

-Tauro nos está ayudando, Natsu. Deja de quejarte.

-Sí ¡y tú solo llevas una bolsa!

Happy, que también cargaba con unas cuantas cajas, apoyó a su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza efusivo.

-¡Aye!

-¡Lucy-san se ve tan bien hoy!- soltó el toro con una mirada lujuriosa a la retaguardia de la maga estelar-. Esa falda realmente le conviene.

Lucy suspiró, resistiendo la tentación de mandar a Tauro al mundo de los espíritus. Los gruñidos de protesta ocasionales de Natsu también la estaban poniendo de los nervios. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era usar la psicología inversa. Con Natsu siempre daba resultados.

-Si no quieres ayudarme a llevar todo esto, siempre puedo pedirle ayuda a Gray. Él realmente tiene mucha fuerza y seguro que no se negaría.

Lucy se mordió la lengua para no estallar en risas cuando los ojos de su amigo parecieron emitir chispas, enderezando la espalda y caminando más rápido.

-¿Ese stripper? ¡Ya querría tener la mitad de fuerza que tengo yo! ¡Esto no es nada para mí!

Después de aquello, Natsu dejó de quejarse y Lucy se felicitó a sí misma por su victoria. Llegaron al gremio justo cuando Makarov y Mavis estaban colocando una tómbola llena de papelillos en el centro de una mesa. La mitad de estos eran azules y la otra mitad de color rojo. La mayoría de los miembros del gremio estaban allí. Natsu dejó las cajas y bolsas con compras en una esquina y se masajeó los brazos.

-Por fin acabó esta tortura.

Happy se burló.

-¿No que esto no era nada para ti?

-Bueno…- farfulló Natsu, mirando a Lucy de reojo por si la rubia había escuchado, pero esta se había colocado junto a Levy para presenciar el sorteo por tómbola y no le estaba prestando atención. Natsu se apoyó contra la pared para escuchar también. Aquel año, Mavis había pensado que sería muy divertido asignar las tareas de cada uno por medio de un sorteo. Y es que además de las clásicas demostraciones mágicas, también tendrían que estar a cargo de alguna función en específica. Estas se dividían en dos: de utilidad y artística.

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntó Mavis con entusiasmo.

-Espero que esto no esté arreglado- gruñó Gajeel desde un rincón cercano a Natsu. El mago de fuego se burló de él.

-¿Tienes miedo de un simple show, cabeza de tuerca?

Gajeel enrojeció.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo me parece estúpido!

-¡No tanto como tu cara!

-Tú, maldito…

-¡Ustedes dos, cállense!- les gritó Erza. Ambos obedecieron al instante. Mavis estaba diciendo:

-… así que todas las funciones estarán compuestas por mujeres y hombres. Para eso sirven los colores de cada papelito.

-Bien, empezaremos por el encargado masculino de la cocina- dijo Makarov, sacando un papelillo azul. Lo leyó con una sonrisilla-. ¡Laxus!

Varios se rieron con ganas, incluidos los miembros del Raijinshuu. Laxus le echó una mirada airada a Elfman, quien estaba carcajeándose bastante fuerte. Cuando dejaron de reírse, Mavis leyó el nombre de la que sería su compañera: Juvia. La maga de agua, a diferencia de Laxus, se lamentó de que no le hubiera tocado estar con Gray.

-Me salvé- murmuró el mago de hielo en cuestión.

Ahora tocaba conocer los nombres de quienes integrarían los grupos de baile. Varios hombres se pusieron nerviosos cuando Makarov sacó cuatro papeles azules y empezó a leer los nombres:

-El grupo de baile masculino estará a cargo de Elfman, Freed, Droy y Gray.

Esta vez le tocó a Laxus burlarse del horrorizado Elfman, mientras que la mayoría se rió de Droy, quien estaba cogiéndose los cabellos. Juvia, por su parte, pasó de la emoción al enfado, dejando perplejos a los que estaban cerca de ella.

-Juvia está emocionada por ver a Gray-sama bailar, pero tampoco quiere que otras mujeres lo vean. ¡No puedo tener más rivales en el amor!

Freed parecía conforme y Gray suspiró, resignado.

-Lo que sea- masculló.

-Podrías pedirle prestado a Lucy su traje de conejita- le dijo Natsu, burlón.

-¡Cállate!

-Y el grupo de baile femenino estará compuesto por…- Mavis sacó los papeles y los leyó:- Evergreen, Mirajane, Wendy y…. ¡Ahh! ¿Yo?

Mavis se ruborizó. Makarov sonrió.

-¡Los maestros también participamos, primera!

Happy y Natsu se miraron con sonrisas pícaras, leyéndose la mente. Seguro que cierto joven de cabello negro que ahora se encontraba en casa estaría muy complacido de ver a Mavis bailar.

Ahora tocaba el turno de los "humoristas". Natsu pensaba que no estaría mal que saliera su nombre. Hacer reír era fácil para él. Sin embargo, el hombre que estaría a cargo del humor sería Bickslow. Luego Mavis leyó a la contraparte femenina:

-¡Lucy!

Happy y Natsu abrieron mucho la boca y los ojos. ¿Lucy de humorista? ¡Eso ya era una broma en sí mismo? Cana se estaba riendo a carcajadas, para el horror de Lucy, quien no estaba para nada conforme con su asignación.

-¡No puede ser!- se lamentaba.

-Seguro que lo harás muy bien Lu-chan.

Cana estuvo de acuerdo.

-Es cierto. Me he reído de ti muchas veces.

Lucy se deprimió más.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Ahora tocaba el turno de los actores. Estos serían Romeo, Max, Happy, Alzack, Lisanna, Bisca, Levy y Erza. La pelirroja farfulló:

-Pe… pero yo… yo no sé si…

Solo faltaban tres asignaciones: los cantantes, los conductores de los carros alegóricos y los que harían una demostración de pelea y resistencia. Natsu, muy nervioso ahora, cruzó los dedos para que le tocara esta última. ¿Cantar y conducir carros? ¡Jamás!

-¡Ahora anunciaremos a los cantantes!- dijo Mavis alegremente.

Todos guardaron silencio. Algunos nerviosos y otros expectantes. Levy vio con una gotita sobre su cabeza como Gajeel estaba cruzando los dedos para que saliera su nombre. Makarov sacó un papelito.

-Y el cantante masculino será…- los ojos del anciano se abrieron mucho-… ¡Natsu!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego algo similar a un estallido. Todo el gremio prorrumpió en risas. El único que no lo hizo fue Gajeel.

-¡Salamandra no puede cantar! ¡Tenía que ser yo!

Gray, por su parte, estaba riéndose tanto que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Será… será tan ridículo…!

Un puñetazo de llamas lo mandó al suelo, pero incluso tras eso, Gray seguía burlándose. Especialmente cuando vio la cara de su rival. ¡Natsu estaba ruborizado de la pura vergüenza! Gray sentía que podía mearse allí mismo de la risa. Incluso Happy estaba desternillándose en una mesa.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!- gritó Natsu cruzándose de brazos-. ¡No voy a cantar!

-Las reglas son las reglas, Natsu- le dijo Makarov-. No tienes más opción.

-¡Pero….!

Erza lo interrumpió con severidad:

-¡Vas a cantar y fin de la discusión!

Natsu palideció y se calló, permaneciendo enfurruñado en un rincón mientras varios seguían riéndose a su costa. Lucy lo miró de soslayo, sin poder evitar una sonrisita. ¿Natsu cantando frente a todos? Pagaría solo por ver algo así.

Cuando lograron calmarse (aunque Gray seguía riéndose en voz baja) Mavis anunció a la cantante femenina: Cana. Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Luego Makarov explicó de qué trataría la prueba de resistencia:

-Será una pequeña pelea en la que se podrá usar magia y fuerza física- explicó Makarov, y leyó el papelito azul que había sacado- ¡Gajeel!

El dragon slayer de metal estaba satisfecho y aliviado. Aunque habría preferido que le tocara cantar, aquello era muchísimo mejor que conducir un maldito carro. Sin embargo, cuando leyeron a su contrincante femenina, se quedó atónito.

-¡Asuka!

La niña saltó de felicidad, sin estar preocupada por quien sería su contrincante. Todos estaban tan perplejos como Gajeel. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Bisca y Alzack parecían aprobar que su hija participara. Pero Gajeel vio claramente como la mujer de cabello verde le clavaba una mirada de advertencia. _Le haces algo a mi niña, y te mato._

* * *

Zeref Dragneel apartó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y alzó las cejas cuando vio entrar a Natsu a la casa soltando chispas. Happy se reía en voz baja, revoloteando sobre él.

-¿Qué pasó?

Zeref resistió las ganas de sonreír cuando Natsu le dio una mirada autocompasiva, de cachorro enfurruñado. Su hermano nunca iba a cambiar.

-¡Nada!

-Claro…

Durante la guerra, Natsu había terminado recordándolo todo y Zeref no se sorprendió cuando su hermano decidió que iba a salvarlo de su maldición, incluso si para ello tenía que ir contra todo su gremio y el propio Anksheram. Pero los días oscuros habían llegado a su fin. Todo había salido bien. La maldición acabó para ambos y tuvieron la oportunidad de reiniciar de nuevo, en esta época. Fairy Tail había perdonado sus infamias y ahora finalmente podían tener la vida que siempre merecieron. La vida que les fue arrebatada 400 años atrás. Ahora, Zeref vivía junto a Natsu en su pequeña y acogedora casa, la cual habían remodelado para hacer algo más de espacio. Lo cierto es que desde que el mago de cabello negro estaba allí, el lugar estaba mucho más limpio.

-Natsu tendrá que cantar en el festival- soltó Happy.

El mago de pelo rosa lo miró con resentimiento. Para su sorpresa, Zeref esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Bueno, eso no debería ser difícil para ti.

Natsu y Happy lo miraron sin entender nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo no canto!- repuso Natsu.

-Pues te gustaba bastante hacerlo cuando eras niño.

-¿Eh? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Zeref rodó los ojos.

-¿Realmente no te acuerdas? Siempre estabas cantando con mamá. Ella te enseñó muchísimas canciones. Incluso compusiste un tema para mí, en mi cumpleaños…

Natsu estaba ruborizándose.

-Uhh… ¿Hice eso?

-Lo hiciste. Tenías bastante talento. Papá a veces bromeaba diciendo que abandonarías la magia para dedicarte a la música y entrar en la academia de juglares- rió Zeref, recordando los buenos tiempos.

Happy estaba perplejo. Natsu no sabía qué decir.

-Mira, aún conservo el libro de canciones que tenía nuestra madre. Tal vez están un poco pasadas de moda… pero seguro que alguna te servirá para el festival.

Natsu y Happy observaron como Zeref rebuscaba entre los cientos de libros que guardaba en las estanterías. Finalmente, sacó uno de tamaño mediano, con la tapa muy desgastada. Natsu lo tomó con cuidado, y al abrirlo, una repentina sensación de calidez y electricidad recorrió sus venas cuando leyó la letra pulcra de su madre. Empezaba a recordar algo…

-Las canciones de mamá- murmuró, sorprendiendo a Happy.

Zeref asintió.

-Era una prodigiosa cantante. Fue durante una de sus presentaciones cuando papá la conoció, después de luchar en la arena de gladiadores y ganar el título. Al final abandonó su carrera musical cuando se casaron, pero nunca dejó de escribir canciones. Ella te las enseñó todas. Estaba muy orgullosa cuando descubrió que habías heredado su talento…, pero supongo que las olvidaste.

Natsu pasó las páginas con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. Si bien los recuerdos eran difusos, algunos de ellos ya empezaban a parpadear lentamente en su memoria.

 _El bello rostro de su madre, su voz melodiosa y vibrante haciéndolo dormir tras una pesadilla especialmente mala…_

-Natsu- murmuró Happy, trayéndolo al presente-. ¿Estás…?

El muchacho parpadeó, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos verde oliva. Se dio vuelta con brusquedad y las secó rápidamente. Zeref lo observaba sonriendo.

-¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

-Algunas cosas- dijo Natsu-. Yo… no sé por qué las había olvidado.

-Poco antes del ataque de ese dragón, mamá estaba intentando enseñarte a tocar instrumentos de cuerda. Se te daba fácil. Supongo que si no hubieras muerto…

-También me acuerdo de eso-. Natsu sonrió-. Era un… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Laúd. El instrumento más popular de esa época. Creo que ya no los construyen.

-¡Hombre! Qué lástima.

-Bueno, supongo que una guitarra no está mal.

Natsu lo miró sobresaltado.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Podemos comprar una. No pierdes nada intentándolo.

-¡O… oye, yo no… Solo es un puto festival- Natsu enrojeció-. No es como si quisiera imitar a ese estúpido cabeza de metal.

Zeref se encogió de hombros, riendo entre dientes.

-Como quieras.

Natsu se quedó repentinamente quieto. Sus ojos se abrieron más.

- _Pink Moon._

-¿Luna rosa?- repitió Happy, confundido.

-Era una de las canciones favoritas de mamá- explicó Natsu, pasándose las manos por su cabello-. La cantaba a menudo. Fue una de las primeras que aprendí. Tiene que estar aquí…

Empezó a pasar las páginas hasta que dio con ella. Escrita a mano, como todas las demás. _Lo he visto escrito y lo he visto decir, la luna rosa está en camino…_

Happy vio como Natsu aferraba el libro con cierto toque posesivo e intercambió una silenciosa mirada con Zeref.

-¿Me lo prestas?- le preguntó finalmente el mago de fuego, un tanto dubitativo. Zeref rió entre dientes.

-Es tuyo, Natsu. Seguro que mamá habría preferido que fueras tú quien lo tuviera.

Natsu sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche, Natsu se desveló leyendo el libro de canciones que había compuesto su madre de su puño y letra 400 años atrás. Aunque no recordaba la mayoría de ellas, algunas sí podía tararearlas, para su sorpresa. A veces tenía la sensación de que algunas le hablaban directamente a él: canciones sobre la búsqueda de un sueño; canciones sobre la familia. Sobre el amor y la pérdida. Y algunas con letras tan surrealistas y poéticas que apenas comprendía.

El mago de fuego miró la luna que pendía del cielo. Estaba sentado en la punta de la colina donde estaba su casa, desde la cual podían verse las luces de Magnolia. Solía sentarse allí cada vez que necesitaba pensar o no conseguía dormir. Luego abrió el cuaderno al azar. _Place to Be._

Era extraño. Mientras más releía aquellas canciones, mejor las recordaba. Su ritmo, sus tonos altos y bajos. Como si emergieran de un sueño lúcido. Natsu carraspeó, un poco ruborizado, y comenzó a entonarla:

 _Cuando yo era joven, más joven que antes_

 _Nunca vi la verdad colgando de la puerta_

 _Y ahora que soy más vieja la veo cara a cara_

Natsu se detuvo un momento y luego continuó, agarrando cada vez más y más confianza.

… _ahora soy más oscura_

 _Que el mar más profundo_

 _Solo ayúdame,_

 _Dame un lugar para estar._

Poco a poco, la voz del joven se elevó hasta romper el silencio de la noche.

 _Y yo era fuerte, fuerte bajo el sol_

 _Pensaba que vería acabar el día…_

Mientras cantaba, olvidados ya sus reticencias, Zeref y un asombrado Happy lo observaban desde la ventana entreabierta.

-Yo nunca pensé….- murmuró el gatito, emocionado y casi al borde de las lágrimas. Zeref soltó una risita.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Él lo lleva en la sangre.

* * *

 _Ambas canciones mencionas aquí, **Pink Monk** y **Place to Be** , pertenecen a **Nick Drake.** Realmente me encanta su música. Recomiendo sobre todo el cover de Place to Be que hizo **Glen Hansard** (está en youtube)_

 _Me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
